


That's my dog!

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lost dog, M/M, No angst detected I wanted to write angst free story at least once, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: When Hyunwoo founds a dog one rainy day in his backyard and keeps him only for the real owner to show up months later ruining their calm life and turn everything upside down.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	That's my dog!

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo here am I again trying to write short story and write 10k+ instead hah. If you know me youll know its not first time my hand slipped well enjoy!

Hyunwoo was drenched by the rain, he forgot to take his umbrella and thought it wouldn't rain so hard despite seeing the dark clouds above. He was just making a quick errand in the grocery store not so far from his house when the sudden summer rain started just as he was leaving the store. The raindrops were cold but it felt welcoming, refreshing even, since the ending of summer was too hot anyway.

What he felt annoyed by was that the sudden heavy rain made all of his clothes drenched so quickly. He shivered feeling the rain glue his shirt on his skin and cursed at himself again he forgot on the hanger at home his favorite baseball cap. 

Now he was just a few metres away from the gate that led to the little backyard behind his house but what he didn't expect was the metal gate open. _Did I forget to shut it or-?_

The answer to his question was hidden under the bench that was situated by the main door to his house. There was a dog whining there, looking straight at him.

“Ah how did you-? Aha so I didn't lock the gate again!” He said way too out loud and the dog under the bench flinched. “Come out! You can’t be there doggo.”

The dog didn't come out; instead he flinched again when Hyunwoo stepped closer. “Oh sorry are you scared? Of course you are, I'm a stranger right? Damn I never had much interaction with a dog I dunno how to uh at least you don't growl...But really you can't be there eh - . Are you a boy or girl? I don't know how to address you.” Hyunwoo, taught to always be polite, was suddenly distracted more by the way to address the dog correctly than the way he was drenched. He realized The rain still poured heavily when he shivered again. “Damn its raining even more!” 

Hyunwoo quickly unlocked the main door and put the bags he held inside so he could get back to the dog. He took dried jerky from his pocket “Here.” He baited the dog and finally as the dog was distracted he moved closer. “Please don't bite.” He snatched the dog from under the wooden bench and the dog flinched again but let him touch him, too scared of what the human is going to do. Hyunwoo huffed the dog was heavier then he thought “Ah you're a heavy doggo hm?” He put him on the floor once they were inside and closed the main door. “Okay stay here doggo I will get us a towel.” He informed the fluffy companion and the dog stayed frozen on the spot.

When Hyunwoo came back the dog was still there waiting. “Ah you are well behaved aren't you? I like that. Let me no no its okay I wont hurt you alright?” He said in a calm voice seeing the dog flinch again but didn't step away.

After Hyunwoo dried the dog he frowned when its fur was still dirty and brown from mud. “I think you got lost hm? Who would let their dog get so dirty.” He said to the dog as he was a little kid and the dog licked his hand. “Ah does this mean we are friends now?”

So here he was now, washing some lost dog with his roommates organic coconut shampoo because it seemed as the least harmless option(at least google said so).

“You look like a bear you know.” Hyunwoo stated when he dried the dog with another set of big towels. 

The dog barked happily at him as if it really was his name.

Hyunwoo was happy the lost dog seemed relaxed and happy now even after Hyunwoo who felt very stressed washing him, luckily the dog didn't mind water it seemed. “You like that? Bear?”

Dog barked twice and wiggled the tail happily.

“I guess I could call you that..Bear..its better then call you a dog right?” The dog, Bear, barked. "..glad you agree with me. Now come I'll find you some food." 

Bear followed Hyunwoo into the kitchen and watched him rummage through the cabinets in the fridge. After a while and some more googling Hyunwoo put the ready to eat chicken breast into a ceramic bowl. “I don't have any dog food here, its just chicken breast and its unseasoned it shouldn't be nothing bad for you at least google said so.” Bear sat down and waited for Hyunwoo to put the bowl on the floor but didn't move even tho he must have been starving, he just looked at Hyunwoo, waiting. “Come on you must be hungry! Go ahead.” Bear suddenly moved and ate the meat hungrily. “Ah you waited for me to say that? What kind of dog are you really.”

An hour later, when Hyunwoo was washing the dishes, (because even though he wrote it down on his list he forgot to buy the dishwasher tablets in the store) his roommate came back.

“Since when we are three?” Was the first thing his roommate said to him after being absent for two days, crashing at his boyfriend's place.

“Hello to you too?” Hyunwoo said and put down the bowl he just washed.

“Hey I'm just confused here, please explain why is there a sleeping dog inside my blanket on our couch?”

“Oh yea it was raining so I took him inside and had to wash him also I was doing laundry yesterday so only yours was available sorry I will wash it later.”

“Yea okay thats not really a problem hmm yea so when did you decide to get a dog? I was at Hyungwon place only for two days you said you would write all weekend.”

“I didn't plan anything, he was hiding under the bench by our door.”

“Aha you forgot to lock the gate again?”

“That's not the point. I just helped out. He was scared, drenched by the rain and dirty.”

“You are too kind even to animals, no wonder you can't write thrillers.”

“Heeey! Don't tease my writing!”

“And did you try to write? You said that you want to be alone for the weekend so I went away and you got a dog instead.”

“No... maybe.. the concept is just not it..I thought of changing to different genre.”

“That way you never finish if you leave halfway.”

“I know.. I just don't feel like thriller should be my genre anyway. I like to read it, yes, but the writing doesn't go as expected.. maybe I should just give up on my dream.”

“No no I didn’t mean it like that! Dont give up! You write so well and even studied so hard at uni! I'm sure it will come to you! I read your short stories; they were amazing! What genre was it?”

“Just some real life story with a hint of romance.. thats not for me I'm not romantic type..It was just good as short story for class..”

Hoseok put a hand on his heart dramatically. “It made me feel things in my heart tho and you know I rarely read! Just promise me to not give up on your dream just yet, alright? You will find your thing one day and become a worldwide bestseller author!”

“Yea thanks.” Hyunwoo said after a second. He was glad Hoseok was, even after years have passed, still so supportive about his continuous struggle with writing. “Well my dream has to wait. Now I have Bear to take care of ..until we find his owner.”

“Oh he has a name already? It seems fitting he looks like one.” Hoseok said after looked over the sleeping dog.

“I know.”

Hoseok put his hands on Hyunwoo's shoulders. “Hyunwoo you don't know anything about dogs, how did you manage to get him inside?"

“Well I had to carry him inside since he was so scared... He cooperated well later, he seem very well behaved.”

“Ah are you lost, baby? He's all fluffy and cute.” The dog woke up and flinched when he felt a light touch on his head, scared seeing the new human in front of him. “Oh no don't be scared! I look like this but I'm soft at heart I promise.” Hoseok stepped away because the dog seemed too scared of him still even though he did nothing. “Did he have a collar or something?”

“No but he was really dirty I guess he was on the street alone for some time.”

“Maybe he's got that microchip? You should take him to some vet they would tell you if he has one.” Hoseok suggested.

“I will but not today its late anyway.” Hyunwoo sat down and ruffled the dogs fur lightly, the animal not flinching at all at the action. 

Hoseok kept his distance so as not to disturb the fluffy dog more. “Aha so you befriended Hyunwoo? I feel jealous you seem so fluffy I wanna pet you too! He looks like a chow chow except well the socks.” Hoseok pointed at the paws.

“Huh?”

“The white paws.. They look like socks don't you think? I called it socks whenever I saw an animal with white paws, when I was small.”

“Ah yea he looks completely different now that he's clean.. He's a cute Bear.”

“Aha so, do you love dogs now?” Hoseok chuckled.

“If they are cute then why not?” Hyunwoo smiled and took his favorite snack of dried meat jerky From the table and handed it to Hoseok. “This might help you to gain his trust.”

“Oh okay.” Hoseok took the jerky and slowly approached the dog. “Here, take this peace offering. I'm sorry I scared you.”

The dog was waiting before he hesitantly and carefully took it from Hoseok's hand.

“Good boy, see? He just got to know you.” He complimented the fluffy companion. 

“Yet it was you, who knows nothing about dogs, that had an instant connection with him.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I don't understand, you never had a dog.”

“Hm I'm glad he's safe from the street now..someone must be searching for you and miss you a lot.” Hyunwoo watched over the fluffy dog and ruffled his fur even more.

“So we are calling him Bear?”

“Yea for now until anyone shows up, its Bear.”

Bear barked as if to let them know he agreed with the name as well.

~

Hyunwoo seemed to enjoy the presence of the dog. He was really like him, quiet, kind and shy about human interactions. 

As Hoseok liked to joke, it was him if he was a dog, maybe that was why the dog trusted him so much.

Hyunwoo took Bear to the vet, more like _dragged_ him to the vet, the dog didn't want to step further when he sensed where they were. To Hyunwoo's benefit he didn't have a microchip, he would never say out loud he felt relieved by the information.

Only a few days later Hoseok found a funny view, when he came upstairs after hitting the gym.

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asked and chuckled seeing Hyunwoo splashed on the couch lazily with a sleeping Bear lying on top of him.

“We are watching a movie.” Hyunwoo answered while scratching Bear behind ears. The dog was lying on him, sleeping.

“Sure we, he fell asleep now It looks as if you cuddle your baby. What a sight I thought I'd never see!”

“He is like a baby.” Hyunwoo said smiling.

Hoseok plopped on the end of the couch. “How did you end up with the vet?”

“No microchip so technically he is mine until someone shows up.”

Hoseok shook his head, his friend shouldn't get attached to the dog if the owner can still show up any time it was barely a week he was with them. “God Hyunwoo not even a week ago you knew nothing about dogs, now look at you! Now you are a foster parent?”

“What can I say he's a special doggo.” He ruffled Bear’s fur lightly.

“Isn't he heavy sleeping on you?”

“Yea but I don't want to wake him up since he fell asleep on me.” He pouted and snatched the phone carefully from the pocket of his pajama pants. “Could you take a pic of us? I want to send it to my mum.”

“Sure.” Seeing Hyunwoo so happy, he rather postponed the conversation of the chance of what he should do if the mysterious owner could still show up. It could help him in a way too if no owner showed up right? _Hyunwoo wouldn't be alone here if I moved out._ Hoseok shook the thought off, laughed and did what he was asked. “Really as if he's your baby.”

The constant fear of the owner showing up any day was still somewhere in the back of his mind. But no one showed up, there were no fliers, nothing on Facebook even.

And it was good for eight months, _too good,_ that Hyunwoo was forgetting he was _not the original owner._  
So of course it all changed and he was pulled back into reality.

~

It was May when everything turned upside down. 

Hyunwoo got a nice routine with Bear now, the dog usually stayed with him behind the counter when the bookstore was open and he let him use the backyard whenever he needed to. Not even two months ago Hyunwoo invested in a doggy door and installed it right away into the main door so Bear was able to use the doggy door whenever he needed, by himself. After he closed the bookstore, they usually went for a walk. Sometimes in the early mornings, when there was no rush in the streets, Bear insisted on running beside him around the block on his morning run, the leash strapped to Hyunwoo's belt for safety.

But todays afternoon walk ended differently than usual.

Hyunwoo walked Bear through the closest park there was in the area, it started raining minutes ago so he used this shortcut to arrive home quicker. The sudden rain always reminded him of the day he found Bear under the bench, today was no different just that this time There was storm predicted and the fact he had his baseball cap on his head for once.  
He was lost in his thoughts when he almost bumped into some stranger that seemed to be lost in thoughts as well and quickly bowed apologizing to the man bowling too and continued his walk but then it happened. 

“Wait thats - _Bernie_?” The stranger spoke.

Hyunwoo was trying to calm Bear, who was suddenly trying to get away from his hold, he never acted out like this before. “Come Bear we are almost home what's with you?” Bear was still refusing to go further, wiggling his tail excitedly, he howled in a happy tone he usually used when Hoseok or Hyunwoo came home, as if recognizing someone. That was odd, Bear was not fond of strangers at all, he was scared of those he didn't know.

The stranger that almost bumped into Hyunwoo seconds ago was kneeling in front of Bear now, the umbrella he held thrown on the ground in second as if he didn't care he will be soaked by the rain this way. “Heeey! Its-its _you_? My baby!” Bear was happily licking the strangers face.

Hyunwoo coughed to get attention from the man. “Hello sorry my dog doesn't like to be pet by strangers-“

“Stranger who? That's my dog!” The stranger spat and Hyunwoo debated if it was just rain or if the man actually cried. “Oh my I missed you so much! I couldn't find you anywhere!”

“No.” Hyunwoo said firmly. “No one was looking for him for months it was me who found him and gave him home, so he is my dog.”

The stranger stood up. “Yes I was! I've been looking all over the city for him. I made sure to post his photos everywhere!”

Hyunwoo let the leash a bit loose because his attention turned to the stranger that was accusing him as if he stole the dog when it was him who gave him home in the first place. Bear slips away from his hold after hearing their rising voices. Both of them forgot how easily the dog got scared even with loud voices.

“Wait where is he.” The stranger says noticing the dog missing after a few seconds. “Oh no not again. Not again!”

Hyunwoo felt bad he let it happen knowing Bear was sensitive hearing just rising voice. He immediately looked around the park.“What do you mean again? How many times did that happen?”

“It doesn't matter _how many times._ He was always easily scared.” The stranger panicked.

_If he's scared by loud noise or voices he rans somewhere to hide, he's right._

“How do we find him where he ran?” The stranger asked, finally picking up his own umbrella. It was sort of useless, he was already soaked. 

“We? I've been taking care of _your dog as you claim,_ for eight months already so I don't think there is any we ..goodbye!”

“Wait no! I really- gosh why do you walk so fast?” The self claimed owner complained.

“This is my normal pace.” He spat bitterly. He felt annoyed out of all days, why was it today before the storm, this man showed up. _Maybe its not the real owner right?_

“Well slow down!” The stranger shouted and whined when Hyunwoo purposely walked even faster.

“Don’t follow me, he's my dog. I never saw any fliers around city he-“

That made the other man frown, he stepped quickly in front of him and interrupted. “Are you from another century? I posted them all over every social media! That is the fastest way to share it! You want the reward is that it? I’ll pay you double!”

“No I don't want money from you...I really did not see any.” Hyunwoo said calmly despite the stranger being so noisy. _Well I'm not active on any social media so it's not a lie right but Hoseok looked._

“Not even one?”

“ _No_.” He said and started to walk again towards the place where he thought would be Bear hidden.

“Ah _please_ stop for a second I can't catch a breath if you walk so fast!”

“You would if you didn't yell at me while running..which is kind of rude by the way you should at least buy me a coffee, get to know me _and_ then yell.” 

The stranger huffed and reached for Hyunwoo's arm and made him stop again. “Please just-just let me help you find him. We can fight who is right or wrong later.. he's alone somewhere, just let me look too.” The stranger said sincerely.

Hyunwoo finally really looked over the stranger. The man seemed around his age, his brown hair was damp from the time he let his umbrella fall on the ground and his eyes were visibly red, he felt bad he was so rude to him. _So he did cry._ “Okay I think I know where he went, follow me.” The man nodded and followed after him.

And he was right. Bear ran back to his house to the grey gate which was locked for once, so he couldn't push it to open, instead he hid behind the dumpster close by. “Bear? Its okay, it's me. Hyunwoo.. come out.”

“Bernie? Please come out baby.” The stranger stepped closer too, calling sweetly at the scared dog and it worked. He slowly came out of his hiding spot and as he saw the two humans side by side it confused him who to run to but in the end he chose to ran to the self claimed owner. “Bernie? Its really you right? Its not my dream again? I was losing hope I'll never see you again..Oh my god you are really _here_ ...baby I missed you so much I'm so sorry!” The stranger hugged the dog tightly, not caring about his umbrella on the ground again.

Hyunwoo felt his eyes watery too watching the happy reunion but maybe it was just the rain streaming down his cheeks, even though he still had his cap, yes it was definitely just rain. “You're both drenched, come inside so we can talk.”

The stranger looked up at him, confused by the sudden offer and Bernie perked up hearing the words ‘come inside’.

Hyunwoo pointed at the house behind the gate they stood by, to explain it to the stranger. “Thats my house right there, come.”

“Ah okay.” The stranger stood up, picked his umbrella up and followed after Hyunwoo. _Bernie_ was already by the gate waiting. Hyunwoo unlocked the gate then unlocked the main door and let the man go inside first.

The owner turned to see his dog sitting on the doormat waiting. “Bernie? Whats up?”

Hyunwoo explained the behaviour. “He waits for me to get the towel so I can clean his paws and dry the fur a bit otherwise he can't go upstairs.”

“Ah my baby is so smart, you never did this with me! You were so messy, yes you were.” The stranger ruffled lovingly his fur.

“Because he learned it with me..are you sure he's yours?” Hyunwoo said bitterly, cursing at himself in his mind. He just couldn't help it. He knew what meeting the real owner meant.

“Ah we never learned anything new after he became an adult he was so stubborn and so easily scared it was hard to really teach him some things.”

“Yea I get that but that only means you have to be more patient. He's a really smart dog. Come now the apartment is upstairs I'll find you some dry clothes too.”

“Ah now you're nice.” The owner remarked.

“Well I was raised with manners even though you’re kinda annoying the hell out of me...Sorry.” _and I would rather never met his owner.._

“Thanks, here I thought you are a nice person for a sec” the other said but laughed this time not that the sound of his laugh made Hyunwoo fuzzy in his chest.

“Hah you're welcome..you got a name? My name is Hyunwoo, just call me by name.”

“Ah yea Yoo Kihyun...just Kihyun is fine.” The stranger spoke and shivered by the cold.

“Okay hm Kihyun come upstairs I'll make you a tea or something.” 

“Alright.” Kihyun politely took off his shoes, seeing the shoe shelf by the stairs and followed after Bear, who was already upstairs waiting for them, howling happily.

Hyunwoo dissapeared into some room and came back after few seconds with clothes in his hands. “Here, that should fit you. The bathroom is right there if you want to wash up. I advise a warm shower, fresh towels are on the shelf.”

“Thanks.” _Why is he so polite, is he going to murder me._

“Is tea okay? I'll go make some tea.”

“Tea is fine, thanks.” _No really why is he so nice now I swear he wanted to murder me when I showed up._

Kihyun used the offer and took a quick warm shower, feeling better putting the dry clothes on him. He joined Hyunwoo after he stepped out of bathroom, in the kitchen. Bernie was sitting beside him looking up with heart eyes while the bookstore owner was putting something from can into the bowl. “Hey I thought I'd give him dinner. He is used to eat dinner around six-“ Hyunwoo said when he heard the steps behind him and when he turned he laughed hard.

“ _Why_..why are you laughing?”

“Its just the shirt its my smallest and its still too big for you? I uh..Sorry.”

“Ah okay thanks for it tho, it feels better to be in dry clothes.” Kihyun said, holding his wet clothes. “I don't know where I could hang these-“

“Give me that I'll put it in the dryer for a bit..Well the tea is ready, sit down please.” He pointed at the kitchen table and took the clothes from him, leaving the room. 

Kihyun sat down, watching over Bernie that was still waiting for the bowl he didnt get because Kihyun interrupted the dinner ritual.

Hyunwoo was back in a few minutes, he put down the bowl finally and joined him by the table. “Soo..Do you have any evidence he is really yours? We were at the vets and he had no microchip.” 

“I know he was always scared of the vet. I wanted to do it but I waited too long and when we had an appointment that day he freaked out and ran away...”

“I understand he doesn't like going to the vet at all… even though they love him there..hm he had no collar either..”

“Because I was a fool and didn't put on a harness that day..since he was doing so well outside.. he got scared when we were by the building and he wriggled his way out of the collar. It happened so fast ah I can't believe I found him.”

“That's why you should walk only with a harness, it's safer.” 

“I know that now thanks.” Kihyun spat, feeling as if he was scolded by a teacher.

“That's nice but the evidence?” Hyunwoo asked flatly.

He frowned at the older. “You're so mean don't you see the hearts in my eyes when I look at him?”

“Not really my glasses are still messy from the rain hm.” He tried to joke and put the glasses down but Kihyun just glared at him. “Photo would be fine too hm.”

“Aish I have a folder gimme sec.” He fished out his phone and stood up to sit next to him instead. “..here look!” 

Kihyun even leaned closer and Hyunwoo was about to panic. The fact he Kihyun smelled so nice, did not help either. _Why am I nervous?_

“This is from the day I adopted him and you can swipe through the gallery to see him getting bigger. Also _look_ at his paws, it is him.”

The panic of the closeness went away when he saw a smaller version of Bernie with even more prominent white paws on the screen. “Ah he was _so small_.”

“Yea for being only about five months old he was smaller then he should be .. very scared puppy he was in the beggining, it took some time he really started trusting me.”

“You say you adopted him.. didn't buy? I thought he was that dog with papers or what do you call them. He is chow chow right?”

“No, he was found on the streets.. I was helping out on weekends in an animal shelter and one day some girl brought him in saying she found him on the streets. Poor baby had a broken paw but otherwise he was very scared but otherwise from the paw okay and just dirty puppy so he got treatment and everything he needed and I fell in love with him every day I went there a bit more...no one was looking for him though.” Kihyun explained. "He’s a chowchow mix otherwise he would have purple tongue as the pure breed has.”

Hyunwoo saw the soft look of love in his eyes now. “Ah oh.. how could such a cute doggo be abandoned on the street in the first place?”

Kihyun agreed. “I don't want to imagine what he went through already while he was still being a puppy since he did not trust people at all. He was around four or five months when he arrived at the shelter..He was never a biter though, despite everything, he was just too scared of any touch.”

Hyunwoo felt sad. “Yet you adopted him? That must have been hard to see when he didn't trust you.”

“Yes after two months, when he was all okay and when no one reached out they officially put him for adoption..I did not hesitate. I wanted to give him all the love he deserved but first I had to gain his trust. It was a slow process but it did turn for the better after we spent more and more time together when I took him home later..he started to feel comfortable around me. I guess we had a bond after and I would not ever trade the experience with anything. It was hard but _worth it,_ he deserves to be loved.”

Hyunwoo felt teary. “When I found him, he was hiding under the bench by the main door, I forgot to lock the gate that day, it was September 10th..”

“Ah I lost him on the 8th. Dammit he was alone for nearly two days!” Kihyun cursed at himself, feeling tears forming up.

“Yea he was a bit dirty and hungry..hey it ended okay he found me..don't cry. Please, I don't do good with crying people.”

Kihyun suppressed a chuckle and wiped the forming tears away. “I'm glad he found someone that he could trust.” Bernie, who already ate his dinner, moved to Kihyun sensing he was sad and put his head in his lap looking up at him. 

“So now you like me?” Hyunwoo asked curiously.

“No, but I do trust you if he does.” He said ruffling the fur on Bernie's head,“..He doesn't like just anyone you know?” Kihyun said honestly.

“I know It went good with me but...it took some time he liked my roommate but thats probably because he's always giving him treats.”

“No, I'm sure he senses good people, it just takes a while. He's a smart boy after all.” He smiled at Bernie and the dog licked his hand. Kihyun suddenly stood up. “Thanks for the tea, It's so late we should go, we bothered you enough.”

“Just wait twenty minutes more when the dryer will go off. Or let me borrow you a jacket-it's still raining heavily.“ Hyunwoo didn't want to say goodbye to the dog even though the owner could go right ahead if he rushed so much.  
His prayer was heard.

“I'll call a taxi that's not-“ suddenly everything went dark around them “Are you kidding me?” Kihyun laughed nervously.

“Hm blackout.” Hyunwoo stated the obvious and started to blindly rummaging through the lower shelves of the library that was situated right next to the kitchen door, where he knew he kept his flashlight. “Where is it? I swear I put it here.”

“I'm out of signal dammit” Kihyun cursed and turned on the flashlight on his phone. “Where did Bernie go?”

“I think under my bed..Save the battery I'll bring candles.” Hyunwoo said and went to his room, Kihyun trailed behind him, lighting the way. He kneeled down to look under the bed. “Are you here? Ah what do you have there.” Bernie was under the bed with the said flashlight in his mouth while there was also a lot of stuffed toys and even Hyunwoo's favorite shirt too. “Ah so you hid with it there to be the hero and you'll pretend you found it in your nest? Come out now.” He made sure to use a calm tone and Bernie slowly crawled from under the bed.

“Ah you're so smart baby!” Bernie let Kihyun take the flashlight out of his mouth.

“No, I think he hides my stuff purposely, you saw all the stuff what was under the bed.”

Kihyun laughed. “Here I thought you are just messy...How long do you think it will take?” Kihyun was frustrated by the situation, when he was still lighting the way for Hyunwoo that was now lighting up the candles.

“Well this quarter is far from centre so we usually get the power back around 5 in the morning? Sorry I still don't have a generator.”

“Landlines should work right? Do you even have it?”

“Hello electricity? The phone is plugged but the lines are probably dead too.”

“Oh uh.”

 _Hm such a city boy_ “I guess you have to stay a little longer.”

“Sorry.”

“Its fine Hoseok is not here so I even got bed for you and the storm is getting crazy by the minute I'm not that evil to let you out if the electricity actually comes back..you both can stay here I know Bea-Bernie hates the storms..its close to impossible to try catch taxi when it's only going to get worse.”

“No! I bothered you already enough ugh I’ll find a way-.” _He clearly hates me. I can't stay here._

“Then bother longer. Its nonsense to go outside when the storm already began. Bernie could catch a cold or something.”

“Ah so you only care about _my dog._ ” _Now it makes sense why he’s nice._

“Of course I do, I love him and uh”

“Hm its interesting you were calling him Bear when you're the only big grumpy bear here.”

“Ah uh I'm too tired to argue, come on just sit back down.”

“I annoyed you so fast? Sorry it was really a stressful couple of months. I was on edge every day since that day.”

“Well I'm used to it my friends are noisy, not much can rile me up so its okay don’t say sorry.”

“But you are upset that I found you,” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo didn't deny it.

  
“You know dogs don't like me much so yes I am upset you will take him away but it's right this way I knew he never was mine I always worried the owner would show up..”

“You hoped I didn't..”

“Maybe.”

“Hm interesting..you know-”

“Lets change topic. I don't really have anything much in the fridge but my roommate has secrest place where he hides ramyeon .. is that good?”

“You offer me food even?” Kihyun asked, suppressing laughter now.

“Of course I can't let you starve my good manners won't let me.”

 _Good manners where?_ “Its fine, I'm not hungry,” he said, only for his stomach to grumble a second after, exposing his lie. 

“Its clearly not fine I'm sorry I forgot to buy groceries again but for once his hidden ramyeon gets handy..and the fact our stove runs on gas.”

“Cool I'm so used to electricity I really would panic if this situation would go on for hours at my apartment.” He laughed nervously.

Hyunwoo nodded, it must have felt different for anyone who was not from this older district part of the city where most residents were prepared for these situations. The storms like this one usually stripped them from electricity for hours. “We are used to it and prepared for the blackouts.”

“So your roommate is not coming?” Kihyun asked out of nowhere.

“Not tonight, he luckily crashed at his boyfriend's place so I'll be sleeping in his room. You can take mine. Baby here is used to sleeping there at night anyway.“

After Hyunwoo cooked the food they ate quietly and later moved to the couch where they took turns exchanging stories to each other about Bernie.

Two hours later Kihyun yawned loudly and excused himself he would move to the bed.

“Hey I forgot-“ As Hyunwoo quietly stepped into his own room to find a sleeping attire for him too, Kihyun was already asleep soundly next to Bear. _Okay he's kinda cute when quiet._ He quietly closed the door behind him and entered Hoseok's room.

 _Since when is Hoseok so tidy there are no clothes lying on the floor as usual.._ He fell asleep quickly on the soft mattress.

~

He was woken up by someone throwing his own clothes at him.

“Hello there my dearest friend, care to explain me what are you doing in my bed?” It was Hoseok tossing the clothes he scattered on the floor before sleep.

“Hoseok its so early ugh..”

“Yea I went here before work to fill up the fridge because _as I thought_ you forgot to do grocery shopping again! You know there was a storm coming I reminded you twice! But I saw you raided my secret stash so I'm glad you survived thru the stormy night. More importantly why are you in my bed?”

“I yea sorry-“

Hoseok continued and didn't let him speak. “ And why are there two bowls in the sink while there are shoes at the front door that are not mine or yours?”

“Ah yea about that-.”

“Hyunwoo if you had anyone over why are you..uh you know, not in the same bed?” Hoseok asked.

“Thats complicated.. “ he held his pounding head because he sat up too quickly, “..ugh I need coffee.”

“Omg did you abducted someone? Or worse?” Hoseok kept asking. “I know you said you do reseach for the new genre but this not the way!”

“Jesus shush _he's noisy_ but well taken care of I have manners.”

“He? Ohoho you had a date you didn't tell me about? This is not how you should do it though unless you didn't do the sexy time at all.”

Hyunwoo growled at Hoseok’s words. “Its the owner of Bear. We bumped into each other in park and yea long story short the storm was a bitch and there was a blackout so I offered to let them stay over. It would have been crazy to let him dragg Bernie outside.”

Hoseok understood why Hyunwoo was so grumpy now. “Ah the owner was found..”

“Yea I hope he's still here that you didn't scare him out with your loud stomping”

Hoseok helped him stand up.”Grumpy bear, please follow me into the kitchen, I already started making the coffee.” They arrived in the kitchen and Hoseok poured him a cup of coffee. “I bought some baked goods from Seulgi too. She had everything as usual the new backup generator helped out.. maybe we should think about some smaller too..You can have it for a snack or offer it as breakfast.”

“Thanks.”

“So did you? Enjoyed the company?” He wriggled his eyebrows.

“Hoseok shush _no_ ” after Hyunwoo scolded him again, Bear jumped in the kitchen and barked seeing the familiar humans talking.

“Ah there you are baby Bear!”

There was a new voice from someone standing in the doorframe “Oh he-hello”

“Hi you must be the owner! I'm Hoseok! Hyunwoo's roommate.” Hoseok put a friendly smile and they shook hands.

“Kihyun...Yea sorry I crashed here it was raining heavily then the blackout happened and he offered us to stay.”

“You don't have to excuse yourself. We are glad you didn't get lost somewhere it was quite something on the roads I heard..I'm glad Woo had company..hm nice shirt you got there I could swear-” Hoseok pointed at clearly one of Hyunwoo's shirts.

Kihyun looked shy suddenly, “Its borrowed. Uh I'll go change back into my clothes it should be all dry now..”

Hoseok's smirk got even bigger as he looked at Hyunwoo who smacked him over the head because he knew what that smirk meant. “Hey get your thoughts in order. I'm not you.”

“Ouch there Woo! I'm not a playboy either I have a very serious relationship you know I'm just saying its been long you got some! And to seduce the owner would have been-“

“Shush he’ll hear you!”

“He's cute tho maybe you could flirt a bit, you like your lovers cute- HEY stop hitting me!“

“He's annoying first and not cute second, also how many times do I have to say we did _nothing_.”

“You say this only because you want Bear for yourself.” Hoseok stated the truth.

Hyunwoo sighed. “Its Bernie”

“Ah but Bear fits him better.”

“I know but it explains why he always listened to the name better since its similar.”

“Yea it does well I'll be going hm I made coffee so maybe if you're nice and friendly he would let you see the dog?”

 _Oh I haven't thought of that, maybe I should be nicer._ “Just go to work already.”

“Will do hm if the mood in the room changes remember I have spare-“

“Just go, go go go.” Hyunwoo panicked because Kihyun was back in his clothes, stepping in the kitchen.

“Ah I gotta go now. My Bear I mean Bernie be well and stay the good boy you always were, goodbye cutie!” He kneeled down to Bernie and fluffed his fur before he stood up. “Byebye Woo.. Please stay for breakfast Kihyun it was nice meeting you I hope I can see you around sometime! Bye!”

“Nice meeting you too, goodbye.”

“Coffee?” Hyunwoo offered when Hoseok left.

“Please.”

“Sugar or milk?”

“Two sugars please?”

“Okay here you go.” he handed him the coffee and Kihyun thanked him.

He sat down at the nearest chair at the kitchen table and sipped on his coffee. He noted It tasted really amazing. “..hm this is good, what brand it is?”

“I don't know really I got it from Seulgi, she owns the little café down the street..its her that would tell you where she orders.”

“Ah so this _Seulgi_ , is she your girlfriend?” Kihyun asked casually, noticing the familiarity in Hyunwoo's words and maybe out of curiosity too.

Hyunwoo choked on his coffee.”eh god no she's a married uh she-she could be my mum eeh I just let her borrow my books in exchange for the coffee.”

“Aaah Uh sorry I gotta try the café sometime, this honestly tastes like heaven!”

“Yea its not bad but I’m not really picky..” Hyunwoo said and automatically reached for Bernie’s bowl and filled it with the right amount of the granules.

“Ah you got him a good brand.” Kihyun noticed the package.

“Yea I did some research and it had good reviews. It's good for his fur and beneficial for digesting.”

Then there was a silence. The only intrude of it was Bernie happilly chewing on his food. “You know it doesn't seem fair..” Kihyun broke the silence looking at Bernie with a small smile.

 _Did he hear right? What was not fair?_ “I’m sorry What?”

Kihyun turned to look at him. “That we will go separate ways from today onward..he was with you for a few months I uh cant believe Im saying this but uh I guess I could visit sometime or when I'm on a business trip he could stay with you. My friend always complained he howled too much without me and I think my boy knows you better than how he does my friend.” 

Hyunwoo was genuinely surprised “Oh.”

“Its okay if you decline the offer, I'm just uh. I am so thankful you took him in. It seems you love my dog the same way I do and I noticed seeing all the dog stuff around you really treated him well.” Kihyun sincerely said with a genuine smile.

“That'd be nice thank you but uh it doesn't mean we are friends now, right?”

“Of course not its about the dog!” Kihyun said but smiled.

“Yea yea.” Hyunwoo smiled back.

“I will be forever in debt to you. I really lost my hope and thought he might-” He couldn't finish the sentence.

Hyunwoo understood even if it was not said. “No if it wasn't me it would be someone else I'm sure”

Kihyun turned at Hyunwoo and studied him. “Still he doesn't like strangers.. he must have liked something about you to trust you right away.”

“Maybe or maybe it was because I kept a dry jerky pack in my pockets.”

“Ah so you have secrets!” Kihyun laughed loud and Hyunwoo felt as if he was with one of his friends. _No he is not my friend._

Kihyun nipped at the croissants Hoseok left on the table. “Damn this is good too!”

“Yea Seulgi bakes all the stuff she sells in her café.”

“Wow I never met her but I love her already!”

After the quick breakfast, awkward silence fell upon them. “So-“

“SO..”

“Now I should really go.” Kihyun said and laughed nervously.

“Yea let me walk you out.” Hyunwoo said and led Kihyun downstairs. "Take this, its his favorite dental treats and its unsealed and this was his favorite toy chew on.”

“A bear huh?”

“Ye- Yea.” Hyunwoo suddenly became shy under Kihyun's gaze.

 _Damn okay he's a bit cute_ .“..okay thanks. And thank you for yesterday too. See you sometime Hyunwoo..Say goodbye to papa bear Bernie!” Kihyun waved at him and he waved back before the two turned around the corner.

_Papa bear huh._

Just as Kihyun left Hyunwoo cursed that he didn't ask for a number or something so they could be in touch.

_Damn it._

~

Hoseok tried his best to cheer him up because Hyunwoo was slurping around without the fluffy companion. So Hoseok stepped up the mission to cheer him up and showed Hyunwoo he found Kihyun on instagram after some digging Hyungwon’s friend _Jooheon_ did.

The newest photo showed happy Kihyun being reunited with his most precious Bernie. “Ah look thats the bear you gave him and the caption aww cute! I want to cry happy tears!”

It cheered Hyunwoo to see that Bernie was doing well but also it made him sadder.

It was only a few days later that Hyunwoo bothered Hoseok himself to show him if there was anything new on Kihyun's profile about Bear.

“Ah would you show me-“

“No, I told you I’m not showing you anything more if it makes you sadder, so sign up if you wanna snoop around and be sad.” Hoseok snatched his phone from Hyunwoo.

“I'm just curious how is he doing..“ _cant believe im asking this_ ”then help me please install that thing?”

Hoseok flashed him a smile. _Finally he's trying_ “OK.”

Hyunwoo was all new to instagram, Hoseok taught him the basics and helped out set the profile. Now he followed few of his friends but he didn't dare to follow Kihyun. _Yet_ ..but he did snoop around Kihyun's new posts about the fluffy dog.

And it was only a week later when Hyunwoo's little bookstore got a special visit.

~

“Isn't it funny that you got a sign on your door that dogs are not allowed to go inside?” Kihyun tried hard to hold Bernie next to him when he stepped in the store but the dog wriggled the leash out his hand when he saw the bookstore owner.

“Ah you really came back!” Hyunwoo excitedly rushed to the door letting Bernie jump on him and lick his face. “Ugh your drool is all over my glasses, you are lucky you're so cute so I'll let it slip.”

“I was just walking with him around the park behind the corner…I noticed its a really quiet neighborhood unlike mine.. hm look I bought the vest harness you recommended _and_ he finally got a microchip yesterday.”

Hyunwoo felt happy hearing that. “Cool! Now you won't get lost without trace sweetie hm. The dark blue really suits you! How are you doing with your real dad huh? He's annoying you say? You want to live with uncle Hyunwoo again?”

“Haha you're funny I'm fine too, thanks for asking?”

“Sorry well uh sit down here for a bit..do you want coffee? No you got one already I see.” Hyunwoo said, noticing the plastic cup in Kihyun's hand.

“Yes! I mean no I had one already uh this is for you actually.” Kihyun cursed at himself, why did he sounded so excited.

“Americano? How did you know?”

Kihyun raised up his hands “It wasn't me! I was in the cafe down the street before coming here and met the owner. She recognized Bernie and asked if I'm Kihyun. She insisted to give you this when I told her where we were heading.” 

“Ahh thats nice of her.”

“I was just baffled that she knew my name.”

“Yea uh sorry we know each other well and she asked me where Bea-Bernie is.”

“Its okay! Thanks to you I know the coffee brand now. She told me she wouldn't tell just anyone but since I know you its fine.” Kihyun smiled widely.

“You're welcome then?”

Kihyun hummed and looked around the store. “Hmm.. You got a nice store.. books hm..never would have thought you sell books. Maybe some tools or such but not _books_.”

“Thank you.. I love books so that's where the thought came from...so you're leaving for a business trip already?” He asked eagerly.

“Haha no we are just visiting today but I might go on a business trip in the summer though.”

“Good to hear.”

“Your motives are still the same _I see._ ”

“Of course they are, but really sit down for a bit. Can I offer you tea then? Well its quite hot today maybe ice tea?” 

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Alright I'll be right back and catch a water bowl for baby too..Bear- I mean Bernie watch the store for me!”

The dog barked and Kihyun was suppressing a smile because the interaction was cute.

~

Hyunwoo got better at instagramming at least he _thought_ that he did.  
He was checking Kihyun's newest post and held the picture to zoom on the dog when he accidentally double tapped and panicked because he didn't want to let Kihyun know he's checking his instagram profile quite regularly. Luckily Hoseok was behind a corner in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

“Hoseok!” he shouted.

“What?”

“Code red, CODE RED!” He yelled louder, panic in his voice evident.

“What happened?” Hoseok ran quickly from the bathroom with a toothbrush still in his mouth, scared of what happened to his friend.

“I accidently liked this post, how do I erase it?”

“Oh that's the crisis? You kidding me, we agreed code red is meant for actual problems...jesus. Just follow him already!” Hoseok rolled his eyes and turned on the heel to go back to the bathroom.

“But that's weird we are not - _friends_.”

“Yea but on that app you can follow whoever you want you know? If you like what they post...You don't have to slide into their dms either.” He shouted from the bathroom.

“I have to slide where? Just ugh tell me how can I delete it? I can take it back right?”

“Click on the red heart under the photo glrrr”

Hyunwoo did and the red heart was gone. “Uff that was close fuu.”

Hoseok stepped out of the bathroom finally and sat at the ending part of the couch Hyunwoo was sitting on. Hyunwoo’s phone was put down and the man, relieved that the situation was saved, relaxed on the couch. He picked the phone up to look at the photo Hyunwoo panicked about. “Ah look you have a new follower!”

Hyunwoo tensed and looked up. “ _What_.”

“Yea look who followed you!” He showed him the screen where a familiar profile pic of Bernie was. "I guess Kihyun saw you liked the post! Hahaha serves you right.”

“Oh god you were so slow! Of course he did see! What do I do, what do I do! Block the follow or something! No! let's throw the phone against the wall- _gimme that_!”

“Eh no no throwing against the wall let me take care of it” Hoseok looked over the phone screen and clicked on the option ‘follow back’ “Okay you're safe now.. Now you can like his post normally and don't be creepy about it huh” He handed him the phone back.

“I hate you.”

“Yea love you too.”

~

Kihyun came to the bookstore soon again before closing time and they went to walk around the park. And soon Kihyun started new pattern when he came twice a week, _unannounced,_ in the morning saying he will be at work for too long that day. Hyunwoo didn’t mind, Kihyun came around five in the afternoon before closing time. It was well routine for a month.

“Hello how's business going?”

“Its not bad but you could buy something once.” He remarked. “Hello there my fluffy cloud!”

Kihyun chuckled, putting the coffee he held on the counter. “One day I will..This is for you from Seulgi.” He lied casually because this time it was a treat from him.

“Ah she's too nice. If she wasn't already married I would start to wonder why you keep bringing me coffee from her.” 

_Yea her._.“Only if you're into an older woman she's like twice your age.”

“Shush she is like an aunt to me!” Hyunwoo said. “So what is it today its already afternoon? When you wanted me to babysit you came when I opened the shop.”

“I have some different errands to attend today.” 

“Business trip?” Hyunwoo asked hopeful that he could keep the dog for a day or two finally.

“Ah _eager_ , no sorry. Not yet but maybe soon? It depends on when I finish my ongoing project..Its personal errand today actually I am on apartment hunt my contract is ending and neighbours are noisy that baby here is too loud ever since I got him back I guess they  
completely forgot Its the same dog I had before but actually I don't really want to live there anymore since they uh nevermind.”

Hyunwoo thought there was another reason but he didn't pushed it. “Pff he's not loud! he's a sweetie.”

Kihyun was relieved Hyunwoo didn't push why they didn't want him there further. “They just don't like animals in general I think..they wanted me gone way before.. but whatever I need a change.” 

“Then I wish you good luck?”

“Thanks.”

“Well we’ll be here until its closing time then I'll be upstairs so just ring the bell or go from the other side..”

“Yea I remember I'll be back in a few hours. See you my baby!” He gave a kiss to Bernie and stood up, “-no kiss for you but thanks for babysitting I'll be back soon, see ya!” Kihyun babbled and blushed when he realized what he said outloud, so he rather chose to run away.

“As if I want a kiss from him-“ Hyunwoo said out loud watching Kihyun leaving the store quickly, Bernie barked in protest. “Nono we are not having this conversation, no treats for you if you keep barking about your dad.” The dog was quiet suddenly and sat down, raising his paw to apologize and Hyunwoo took dog treats from under the counter and gave him one. “ _Good boy,_ there you go”  
  


After closing the store Hyunwoo moved upstairs and let Bear run ahead, he heard Hoseok in the kitchen talking to Bear.

“Heey Bear is still here? Hello there fluffy cloud! What is Kihyun doing that takes hours? Oho he has a date!” He guessed.

That made Hyunwoo frown. “No Kihyun suggested he could stay here while he looks over some places for rent.”

Hoseok kneeled down to pet Bernie. “Oh okay good to see you again my boy.. hm wait Kihyuns doing what?”

“Looking for places to rent because his contract ends or something and his neighbors are noisy about Bernie being loud ..wow I really listened to what he said to me.” Hyunwoo said amazed he actually listened.

“Hmm interesting.” Hoseok was suddenly thinking hard.

“Yea at least I can have my boy here while your dad is somewhere far away hehe maybe he'll get lost or maybe we could run away together before he comes back what do you say Bear?”

Bernie barked because Hyunwoo said it excitedly as if he was asking do you want to go for a walk? “That's my boy!”

“Hey since _Bernie_ is here, how about I took a pic of you two? You posting your meals is annoying me and making me hungry every time so its time for a change in your posts.” Hoseok suggested.

“What's wrong with that? I post only those that are yummy.”

“Yea I know thats why I am hungry whenever you post!”

Hoseok took a few pictures with Hyunwoo's phone while he posed with Bernie on the couch. “This one it's cute! Or maybe this one? You know what choose all three! You can add caption babysitting because you hold him like a baby. It's adorable!”

“Ah okay,I gues we are cute together.” Hyunwoo said and smiled seeing the photos Hoseok took.

“Well before you came upstairs I ordered takeout so we can have good food while watching the game tonight.” Hoseok informed him.

“Ah you're not going to Hyungwon?”

“No I promised you to watch the game here ..you know I _still_ live here.” Hoseok said.

”I know but you are there more then here.”

There was a ringtone interrupting the conversation and Hoseok was so relieved for the interruption. “Oh can you get it? I'm making ramyeon too!”

“Pff he orders food and now he wants me to pay? typical!” Hyunwoo shouted leaving the kitchen, taking his own wallet.

“Just go!”

“I'm already going!” He shouted back and Bernie followed after him. After opening the door there was no delivery guy, _it was Kihyun._ Bernie jumped at him right away.

“Ah you are a delivery man now? Where's the food?”

Kihyun frowned. “What? No, I'm back for Bernie.”

“Ah we should have ran away when there was a chance!” Hyunwoo sighed and pretended to be upset.

“Nice to know you're still the same!” Kihyun was not upset at all, he chuckled. “How was my baby?”

“Good boy as always also he agreed with me that you are annoying.” Hyunwoo said and leaned casually on the door frame.

“He did not!”

“Oh he did look. Hey Bernie is your dad Kihyun annoying?” He asked excitedly and Bernie barked. “..see?”

“Of course he would bark! Your tone did the trick pff...Hey Bernie is Hyunwoo rude to me right now?” Kihyun asked in the excited tone as well and the dog barked too. “hehe see?”

“Hm you just ruined my fun.” 

“Hm good now we'll go thanks for the babysitting Hyunwoo.” Kihyun clicked the leash on Bernie’s harness that he put on in the meantime and turned to the gate.

“How did it go?” Hyunwoo suddenly asked, making the other turn.

Kihyun turned back and looked at him surprised by the sudden care but he answered “..it was either too small or no pets allowed so.. I'll just keep looking its fine.”

“Ah okay well you know where to find me if you do another apartment hunt.” Hyunwoo said and scratched the back of neck, suddenly nervous under Kihyun's gaze.

“Of course, thanks Hyunwoo.” Kihyun smiled and waved at him leaving.

“And Kihyun?”

“Hm?” He stopped to look back again.

“Give me your number.”

“What!?!” Kihyun blushes deeply.

“We never exchanged numbers. I uh well I know I am on instagram now but rather I would appreciate a text from you in case you know I was away buying new stuff for the bookstore.”

 _Ah why didn't I think of that_. “Ah of course sorry..I should have thought of that instead of showing up unannounced everytime.”

“Its okay. Its just I would hate to miss a chance to see him.” They exchanged numbers and finally said goodbyes.

Hyunwoo, went upstairs into the kitchen where Hoseok was still on the phone.

“I swear it was like hearing divorced parents with their child and doing the switch with their kid uh I gotta go Hyunwoo is back...I'll call later Wonnie.” He hung up. “Where is Bear? I heard Kihyun, I thought he would at least say hi?”

“He had to go.”

“Ah shame I knew I should have gone down to say hi.”

“Hm.”

“So you're back to being grumpy.”

“I'm not _grumpy_.”

“You are.” 

“Well maybe a tiny bit.” Hyunwoo agreed.

“Hm well don't yell at me but... have you thought of getting your own dog?”

Hyunwoo looked at Hoseok with deathglare. “I don't want another dog ..I want only one and that's Bear I mean Bernie whatever.”

“Of course you do..you two had an instant connection but well.. I'm sure Kihyun will come back. You said he goes on business trips?”

“Yea not sure what he does tho.”

“You should try to ask more and be actually friendly..Come on you are a friendly cuddly bear! And how was his apartment hunt? I hope you asked!”

Hyunwoo nodded that he did ask. “Nothing good enough.”

“Hm where exactly is he looking for? I might know some places.”

“Dunno didn't ask much more.”

“Why don't you ever ask more?”

“Because I don't really care about the details? Leave me be, I was just enjoying my time with the doggo before he snatches him back from me again.”

“Hm fine ..I am sure he’ll come back. But really Woo think about it you could adopt from shelter too you know?”

“I don't know if I could.”

Hoseok sighed. “Just know there's the option.. I don't like you sulking, you even kept all the things and his bed in the same place.”

“Well its hard I got used to him so fast and then he was just gone..Sorry I’ll do something about it.”

“I know I know but it was the right thing to do! Kihyun is his real dad anyway.” 

Hyunwoo huffed, sure Kihyun was nice and all but he would do anything to have Bernie back, he missed their daily routines they made he missed the fluffy companion every day. “Hm if only we never met him in the park he would still be here.”

The doorbell rang again. “Okay enough with the sulking today I’ll get the food, don't be grumpy! If you were nicer Kihyun would actually consider you as a friend and let you visit him too you know? Just fyi.”

“He's getting on my nerves if we talk for more than five minutes.”

“Yea as you said that I did too and now look at that ten years of strong unbreakable friendship we share! You just don't want to get to know new people..” Hoseok said walking towards the stairs.

“True you were so clingy I just gave up.” 

“And you were so tough while you cried every time we watched romcoms.”

“Don't remind me.”

Hoseok shouted because he was already downstairs. “I ordered you ribs so don’t be grumpy tonight ok?”

“Ok fine.. you got me.”

Later when there was a break in the middle of the game Hyunwoo checked his notifications he got on the set of pictures Hoseok made him post, his friends commenting how cute the pictures were, while there was a comment from Kihyun as well. 

That was the first comment from him ever since he followed Hyunwoo month ago. So far he only liked just some of his food pictures.

**yoo_ki1122: I see two bears so cuute! I mean the coincidence is cute not that you are cute lol**

Hyunwoo chuckled at the comment and even replied.

**Nunugom92: of course not heh**

“What is it, why do you chuckle?” Hoseok popped out of nowhere behind the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

Hyunwoo cursed, hiding the phone screen on his chest. “Ah why are you walking like a cat.”

“I'm not! You just didn't hear me because you were immersed in your phone, gimme that!”

“No!”

Hoseok snatched the phone after some struggle and briefly checked the screen. “So you were chuckling about the comment section?”

“Give it back!”

Hoseok ran to the kitchen, laughing, while he checked closely what got Hyunwoo chuckling. “Oh it was the _Kihyun comment?_ Hoho ohoho!”

“Stop _teasing me.”_

“So you do like the man a bit since you actually replied right away yet you never open my hilarious memes I send through DMs? Should I feel offended?”

“I’m not having this conversation.” Hyunwoo stated flatly and stood up to use the bathroom. “If you want to tease me then rather tease me about how we just exchanged numbers.” He said seriously to Hoseok and locked himself in the bathroom after.

“YOU WHAT.”

~

Same pattern of Kihyun showing up in the afternoon repeated next week when Kihyun went away to look over apartments again. Hyunwoo was excited to have Bernie back at the store for a few hours and maybe _later_ be even able to take him on the walk after closing time.  
He thought about Hoseok's offer to visit shelter just to look and walk some dog for now but then Kihyun came with Bernie and the thought was long forgotten.

Today it took more hours than the previous times before Kihyun came back and he took Bernie on the walk. It felt like old times.

“Took you so long today, but we went on the walk so you don’t have to take him anywhere later.” Hyunwoo said. Kihyun came back hour after closing time.

“Yea I'm getting desperate so I booked as many appointments as was possible.”

“You must be tired, come sit down for a bit before you leave.” Hyunwoo offered, and closed the door when Kihyun stepped inside.

“Thanks.” Kihyun accepted and slugged in the chair.

Hyunwoo remembered Hoseok's advice of being friendly. He leaned against the counter. “How did it go? Found something good?”

“It was a nice set of places. One had a nice little garden because it was like a penthouse but only one allowed pets yet it was too small ugh I will just keep looking or move to my friend for a bit.” 

“I'm sure you'll find something that you'll both like.” Hyunwoo said and ruffled Bernie's fur.

“Thanks Hyunwoo...We'll go now.”

 _No not yet._ “I was about to make dinner so stay..please?”

“Is that a question or you are making fun of me again?” Kihyun asked, confused by the sudden care.

“No I uh mean it?”

 _Another question, cute_ “No I don't want to bother.” He declined the offer politely.

“Please? Hoseok is bringing over his boyfriend.. and no offense he's nice but I feel like a third wheel whenever I eat dinner with them. Its already late, you must be hungry right?”

“What about Bernie? He has to have dinner too. Its already six, _his time.”_

“You follow the same timing?”  
  
“I had no choice really..he howled if I passed the _time._ ” Kihyun shrugged and laughed.

 _Oh thats nice he kept it like that. ”_ Alright we have to feed him then. How about you?”

“Okay ..you must be desperate to say the word _please_ to me.” He laughed.

“No well maybe but you seem like a better option I can actually talk to.. while they will be in their _love bubble._ ”

Kihyun slumped back into the chair. Hyunwoo was right he was exhausted. “Alright then but give me five minutes. I barely had time to rest. What?”

“I'm just baffled, why'd u agree so easily?”

“Well you were right I'm tired and your posts always make me hungry you really should stop posting such nice looking meals you know?” He stated and yawned loudly.

Hyunwoo chuckled “Then please follow me right away if you relax more you might fall asleep and Out thruce does not include me carrying you upstairs..” 

“Okay fine!” Kihyun stood up and followed him upstairs, Bernie was already there waiting for them in the kitchen.

Hyunwoo cooked the marinated beef he put in the fridge in the morning and Kihyun insisted on helping out with cutting the vegetables that were about to be put in the oven.

  
Half an hour later the couple arrived.

“Ah Hyunwoo it smells so nice! Here we bought cake for dessert as promised.” Hyungwon handed him the box and stripped off his coat.

“You could have used your key Hoseok.”

“I left them in my gym bag and now it feels more like you invited friends over.”

“Hm well yea, come on we just took the vegetables out of the oven.”

“Ah Bernie is here? Wait what _we_?” Hoseok asked when he heard a familiar bark upstairs. The couple followed after Hyunwoo upstairs.

“Hello.” Kihyun waved awkwardly from the kitchen, taking off the borrowed apron he wore, when they all arrived in the living room.

“Kihyun is here too?” Hoseok yelled a bit too loud. _Well that's something._

“I invited him, so _behave…_ ” Hyunwoo just rolled his eyes and stepped further to introduce them. “You've met Hoseok.”

“Yea hi again.”

“Cool nice to see you again! Kihyun, this is my boyfriend, Hyungwon.” Hoseok chirped happily.

“Hello nice to meet you I’m Kihyun.” they shook hands.

“Hello I heard about you! The noisy owner, so you are our Hyunwoo’s boyfriend now?” Hyungwon said his thoughts right away.

“God no!” they both said at the same time and Hoseok giggled.

“Also he's not noisy.. much.” Hyunwoo quickly added but Kihyun just snickered at him.

“Sorry I just thought-“ Hyungwon apologized. It seemed so domestic to see Kihyun in Hyunwoo’s apron so he thought that their weird interactions, Hoseok always told him about, progressed into something more.  
  


The evening went great, they all chatted casually while enjoying the delicious dinner and now they already were ready to eat the dessert, Raspberry cheesecake that the couple brought.

“Yea thanks for the babysitting today he keeps howling like a lot ever since we reunited. That might be one of the reasons my neighbours are going crazy. But I learned he's much calmer after seeing you.”

“Really? You never said that.” Hyunwoo said chewing on cake.

“I guess he misses you a bit or whatever.” Kihyun said, a playful tone evident in his voice.

“Yea whatever.” Hyunwoo said and joined the tone as well. He was happy to learn Bernie really misses him.

Hyungwon seemed interested in their conversation suddenly and observed the other two while Hoseok was telling him some story from work.

“Are you even listening to me?” Hoseok asked when he noticed Hyungwon completely unfocused.

Hyungwon hit Hoseok's hand to shush him. “Shhh I'm observing its fun to watch them.”

“Oh okay?”

“This neighborhood is lovely and quite opposite to mine I really wish I could be lucky enough to find something around other then-“

That made Hyungwon perk up. “You are looking here? Hyunwoo never mentioned. Why don’t you live here with him?”

“Sorry?” Kihyun confusedly said.

“Because I didn't know he's looking here too? And no Hoseok has the other room if you won't go for a couch which is not so comfy to sleep on all night to be honest.” He lauged awkwardly.

Hoseok went pale. “Hyungwonnie- let it go” He tried to get Hyungwon to stop talking about the topic.

“But- _wait-_ You said you told him already?” Hyungwon turned to look at Hoseok now.

“I did ...not...uh not yet?”

“Its months already Hoseok!” Hyungwon was upset but he just sighed knowing his boyfriend was too soft so he explained the situation for everyone. “Hoseok moved in to my place three months ago.”

“Ah that's why your room is so empty?” Hyunwoo catched on to the signs quite quickly when Hyungwon said it out loud.

“Yes I kept some things to make it look like I still live here and uh I wanted to tell you?... someday?”

“He didn't want to leave you here completely alone and it started to seem alright because you had Bear ..and it was coming along nicely but then.” He didn't finish the obvious, but he did looked at Kihyun.

Kihyun wanted to run away but he felt his knees wouldn't let him. _Why am I here._

There was silence at the table and Hyunwoo broke it first after a minute passed. “Then why doesn't Hyungwon move in?”

“Its too far from my job and well the gym is closer to mine too so yea sorry its nothing against you but its better for you that you don't have to witness-“ Hyungwon explained but soon got interrupted by Hyunwoo.

“Now now shh okay fine I get it!” He said and turned to Hoseok. “I understand your reasons but you should have told me right away I would be fine.”

“I'm sorry we've been living together since college days and I couldn't let you be alone here for too long you are _forgetful_.”

“I was not alone, I had Bear I mean Bernie.” Hyunwoo said.

“Yes but Bernie is not yours, he is Kihyun’s.. Even if dog won't remind you that you should eat and all the stuff around you always forget whenever you read all nights. You need someone around when it happens.”  
  
“Ah I wanted to actually tell you that maybe you should finally move to Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo said.

Then thre was silence.

Kihyun just started laughing loudly.

“Why are you laughing?” Hoseok asked, confused.

“Ah nothing, it's just that this is so absurd how you are both so stubborn and never said id despite being close friends. I have no choice but to laugh to cut the tension in the room.”

After they all laughed too, the tension was suddenly gone.

“Are you mad?” Hoseok asked Hyunwoo.

“No.. only at the fact you haven't told me sooner.. I would be okay with it, you know? I want you to be happy.”

“I guess I couldn't tell you easily because we've been together for so long and I still have to check up on you because you keep forgetting to buy groceries. You have to to learn or have one day that you’d-“

“I know I know I'll do better! Stop worrying about me. I'm an adult..”

“I know but you do forget sometimes to a point there is nothing to eat so I'll be always worried about you…”

“I aprecciate the care but I’ll learn my way around dont worry.” Hyunwoo said sincerely.

”You promise not to die from hunger?”

He did. “Promise.” 

They held a light conversation after and ate the desert in peace finally.

Later Hoseok insisted on Hyunwoo to see him off “Its a good suggestion tho.”

“What?”

“Kihyun living here you know? That way Bear would come with him and you both love him a lot as if you were always like his divorced parents.”

“What nooo.”

“Hyunwoo?”

Hyunwoo sighed. “What is it now?”

Then Hoseok asked Hyunwoo a tricky question. “Do you like Kihyun? As in, like, like kind of way?”

He hesitated, thinking. “..no don't that no I don't like him.”

“Why did you hesitate then?”

Hyunwoo sighed of course Hoseok knew there was more. “Because I'm not sure how I feel about him he is well ... _was_ noisy most of the time but now I found it a bit cute when he talks back at my remarks...soo I guess we are friends?” 

_Hm okay so he does like him._ “Then think about it, he's looking for the places around this neighborhood too anyway. Think about the dog! May I say the said dog is used to this place so it just _makes sense.”_

Hyunwoo thought about it “Fine I'll think about it.”

“Well then don't think too long I heard Jeonghan around the corner is about to rent his place and its _spacious_ with a backyard like this house..you saw it yourself.”

“I said I'll _think_ about it! Now go, Hyungwon is in the car already.”

“Are you sure you'll be fine alone? We can stay the night here with Wonnie.”

“I'll be fine, just go.”

Hoseok raised his eyebrows. “Oh so you want to be alone with Kihyun that badly? Planning the sexy times?”

“Shut up just go already.” Hyunwoo pushed him out the door and Hoseok just laughed out loud.

Kihyun in the meantime cleaned the plates before he came back upstairs.

“Ah you didn't have to, I would do it or put it in the dishwasher.” Hyunwoo laughed.

“Yea sorry I didn't know where you have tablets and didn't want to snoop around, I wanted to be useful at least.”

Hyunwoo opened the cabinet beside the fridge to check. “They are right- oh I forgot to buy the tablets.” _again “_ uh I could help you at least.”

“Its nothing for the delicious dinner thanks again for the invite.” Kihyun said and yawned “ah sorry I should- I mean we should go I caused enough problems. I’m sorry-” Kihyun made a move to pass Hyunwoo but the bookstore owner catches his arm and stops him.

“No its late you are visibly tired and I believe you helped me and Hyungwon with this bottle? You can't drive your car.” Hyunwoo explained picking up the empty wine bottle on the table.

“Ah I know I was planning to call a taxi for us anyway or else I wouldn’t drink.” Kihyun laughed awkwardly.

“Yea not every taxi takes our baby here, that is as you see asleep on my bed already. You really want to wake the baby up?” Hyunwoo said and pointed at the open door to his bedroom where Bernie was sound asleep.

“Ah okay then uhm I’ll leave alone and come back tomorrow for him?” He suggested.

“Ah you speak nonsense just stay here for the night Hoseok went back uh to his new place.”

“Stay-stay here?” Kihyun stuttered.

“It wouldn't be your first time so..”

“That was a blackout I had no choice.” _It feels different now._

“-and why do you _blush_?”

The younger hid cheeks with his palms. “Ah nothing, it's the wine.”

“Sure sure..don't worry I won't make a move on you since you still didn't buy me a coffee.” Hyunwoo said and winked at him.

That wink made Kihyun speechless. _Does he know that I actually did -_

“Stop thinking and just sit down on the couch. I'll bring the leftover pieces of the cake and some drinks, sounds good?” Hyunwoo spoke and pushed Kihyun towards the couch.

“Sounds amazing..”

Having Kihyun here felt right somehow, they were friends now right?

He had to ask Kihyun because he could feel different about the progress Hyunwoo felt.

“Hm? What is it?” Kihyun asked because he felt the heavy stare on him.

“Are we uh you know uh like friends now?” He asked unsure feeling a bit tipsy from the wine. _That was stupid why did I thought it was good idea to ask?_

Kihyun just chuckled. “I guess kinda? I crashed at your place more than at Minhyuk's the past months.” He said while the older nodded, lost in thoughts again. “Why do you ask?”

“I don't know I was just thinking you are not that noisy as I thought to be around but maybe its the alcohol talking..”

Kihyun chuckled, they didn't drink that much “Sure..Thanks” There was long silence before Kihyun spoke again. “..just one theres a thing you should know if you want to be friends with me uh”

“Hm? Are you a vampire?” Hyunwoo jokes.

“No..”

“Then its fine whatever it is,” Hyunwoo leaned back on the couch and smiled sincerely at Kihyun.

After a moment the younger spoke looking away from the smiling man, his tone different and quiet. “...I don’t like women..”

 _..that's not helping me in my case much If only you weren’t cute._ “Ok and?” 

“That's all you will say?” Kihyun asked then, he expected various reactions but not this.

“What am I supposed to say? Its up to you who you like or not, no?”

 _He is right._ “Yea.. it is.”

There was silence and Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun and shook his shoulder. “Why are you quiet now please be noisy.”

“Its just..”

“What?”

“Unless it was Minhyuk I..I learned not to tell anyone really since I couldn't find a roommate whenever I said it to them ..someone that would be that would be okay with it..It was fine for some time I felt less alone when I found Bernie..when we got separated it was really hard...”

“Well then they were stupid to be like that when you are actually a very cool person.”

“Really.. you mean it?”

“Despite your noisiness in the beginning yea yea I think so.. wait! So your neighbors are so rude to you just because you like men? _Thats ridiculous.”_

He just nodded looking down.

“Hey Kihyun its nothing to feel embarrassed about ok? I’m sorry people are and always will be stupid but really its non of their bussiness in the first place-

“..Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For listening... for being a real friend.”

Hyunwoo took his hand in his and Kihyun finally looked up for more then two seconds. “Since we are sharing I'll tell you something too.” He paused for a second. “I told this only to Hoseok...I have a really stupid dream well its not stupid I just start to feel I could never reach it so its me who feels stupid.”

“What is it?”

“I always wanted to be a writer..yea Its -”

“Thats not a stupid dream.”

“Yes well it starts to feel like it.. my motivation to ever finish something is just not there so I'm on the edge of giving up.”

“Thats normal I think. I never wrote a thing but I do read a lot for my job. You have no idea how much those bestselling writers really struggle..Especially now when all the technology is around and when fanfiction on the web is so popular..Its hard to find original story that hasn't been written yet.”

“You're wise.”

“No I'm just saying my point of view...I deal with authors quite a lot..I'm an editor at a publishing company after all.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea..we never talked much.. about ourselves, did we?” Kihyun laughed awkwardly.

“No we didn't.” Hyunwoo cleared his throat. _I'm such an idiot aren't I? its basic question._

“I'm sure you'll find something good to write about and most importantly motivation that will keep you driven.” Kihyun said honestly.

“..I’m not so sure when I still did not reach the goal.”

Kihyun patted his arm reassuringly. “Thats okay Hyunwoo, everyone needs a different amount of time to reach their goald and dreams anyway. You are doing good you are owning a bookstore, how cool is that? So it kinda feels somehow like you are halfway towards your dream!”

Seeing Kihyun so smiley again felt better than seeing him gloomy a minute ago. Hyunwoo studied the younger and spoke after a moment of silence. “Then I shall thank you too.”

That left Kihyun speechless and the puzzled look was something Hyunwoo hasn't seen on the younger yet. _Cute_. “For adopting Bernie. That way by a mysterious way of life I could meet this special doggo and later you too as well _friend_.”

Kihyun raised his glass. “May your dream come true one day.”

“May this friendship last.” Hyunwoo added cheekily.

“Oh we will see, _grumpy bear_.” Kihyun chuckled when the glass clanged against the other.

It felt nice to chat away for almost three hours with Kihyun, after they stated the status suddenly they felt something fall and they chatted so easily with eacg other about any topic, yet Hyunwoo couldn't dared to ask the question that still hung in the air.

_Why don't you move here then?_

~

Two weeks passed and that afternoon was a peaceful one. Hyunwoo already sold some books but currently there was no one in the store so he was reading the newest book from his favorite author when the bell above the door rang in the empty shop. It was Kihyun.

“Hii how is the business going?” He shouted cheerfully at him when he closed the door behind him.

“Its sunny summer day so everyone is out there enjoying the warmth, so not much.” he closed the book and then kneeled down to Kihyun’s dog “hello there big bear what brings you two here today? You didn't text me there was babysitting.” He looked up at Kihyun.

“I heard there's a place around the corner for rent so we went there to check it out.”

Hyunwoo frowned thinking it was Jeonghan’s spacious place. “Hm and?”

“They allow dogs so It was good we went together and I thought we could say hi since its literally around the corner hm its a bit pricey for just me but I have some savings until I'd find someone who wouldn't mind this baby howling at nights _plus_ you'd be around to babysit.”

Hyunwoo said nothing thinking hard.. _it must have been the place Hoseok talked about.._ after saying something finally “No don't move there.” _Oh darn, I said it outloud._

“What?” _Did I hear correctly?_

Hyunwoo cleared his throat awkwardly. “I said don’t move there..Bernie won't like that place its completely strange and he ..he just won't.”

“Yea I know It would be completely new but he'll get use to it after some time, thats why I took him there with me today and he knows the neighborhood thanks to you.” Kihyun smiled.

“He’s used to living here through”

“Yea so? He wasn't but it took time too after you found him right?”

“I mean my house he shouldn't be living at new place if its not my house.” _Oh come on catch a hint I'm too awkward to say it._

“So if I'm not wrong you are suggesting I should live there and he would be here with you? Are we really fighting like a divorced couple now?" Kihyun chuckled.

 _Okay. Fuck it then I don’t want them somewhere else._ “No I suggest you take Hoseok's room and live in this house.. he officially moved all the things yesterday and its empty up there, his room is even bigger than mine, has better view and this house has a small backyard behind the store uh we could share utility bills and take turns in buying groceries it worked well with Hoseok..sometimes I forget yes but uh I would try not to?” Hyunwoo promised.

“Oh.” Kihyun was stunned by the words Hyunwoo just said.

“I mean if you want Bear-I mean Bernie is used to the place and Hoseok suggested you would be a good roommate even though I have doubts about it still since we are complete opposites but I would try.. Hoseok was right I would never live with any strangers.ˇ and I would take care of Bernie when you would go to work he loved the store and he wouldn't howl or disturb any neighbors next door which may I add are not toxic as yours are...anyway uh I.. but its okay if you say no too .. sorry to pressure you after some thinking I just thought its not that bad of idea the apartment upstairs is spacious I am willing to get rid of some furniture too Its just the bathroom we would share and well I don’t think you are annoying anymore if you don’t have a problem with me-“ He babbled fast all at once.

Kihyun laughed and Hyunwoo was baffled. _How could he laugh when I literally poured all my thoughts out?_

What Kihyun said did surprise the older. “Took you long to say that.” 

“What?” Hyunwoo was baffled.

Kihyun chuckled “I was waiting if you said something because I knew about the place around the corner for some time already…but it felt too good to be true in the first place after I get to know you I mean but I didn't want to meddle in if you didn't suggest it first.”

“Ahh”

“..it is perfect the apartment is big he knows you and loves it here and to have bookstore downstairs that's like a dream came true for me while its helpful for my job too.”

“You said you work under that big publishing company, right?” Hyunwoo said because he learned a lot about Kihyun when they talked till 3am that one time Kihyun stayed over with Bernie.

“Yea officially I'm an editor and english translator.. actually helped translate this book” he pointed at the book on the counter that Hyunwoo read minutes ago.

“Really?” Hyunwoo said, amazed.

“Yep.”

 _Oh it is perfect hm_ “I don't think anyone will come when its so sunny outside, I could close up already, care to join me upstairs for coffee? We could actually discuss everything uhhh you know the pros and cons.”

“Sure.” He agreed “Come Bear, lets go upstairs!”

Hyunwoo froze on the way to the main door and turned back "Ah did you just.. called him _Bear_?" 

“Yea it really suits him I guess he could be called that too right? Since it sounds similar.”

Hyunwoo smiled back. “ _Right._ ”

~

So after talking more about it and discussing there were more pros and cons, Kihyun moved into the empty room days after while Hyunwoo and Hoseok helped to move him out of his old apartment. Kihyun's noisy neighbours were suddenly speechless seeing the muscular and intimidating duo helping Kihyun out and didn't utter any bad word and even wished Kihyun well. Hyunwoo glared at them a lot.

After they moved him and Bernie in the house, Kihyun trully did great as being Hyunwoo's roommate. He kept the fridge full whenever Hyunwoo forgot it was his turn to buy groceries, which was quite often. Kihyun didn't mind since Hyunwoo make sure to cook the dinner whenever it happened so that arrangement worked well.

Hoseok was happy Hyunwoo chose to tell Kihyun in time that the spare bedroom was available since he moved out. Because Kihyun was really a perfect match to be living with the forgetful book store owner plus he brought the lovely dog, Hyunwoo fell in love with, back to the house.

Most happy about this change was Bernie, especially after a few months that passed from the day Kihyun moved in, when his favorite two humans finally confessed they both had feelings for one another. 

It was a normal sunday afternoon when it happened, they were baking a dog cake, recipe that Kihyun found on pinterest, for their fluffy ‘kid’ as they liked to joke about Bernie now. They celebrated the anniversary day he was adopted by Kihyun since they didn't knew the exact day he was born.

Hyunwoo just confessed suddenly when they were covered in flour after having a non planned battle with it.

“God Hyunwoo who's going to clean all that!”

“You started it though, so _you_?”

“I did not!”

“You did since it was you who came up with this idea.” The older stated and laughed.

“Pff not fair you- what are you doing!” Kihyun panicked seeing Hyunwoo coming closer.

“There is flour on your cheek.”

“Uh yea.” He raised his hand and cleaned his cheek with his fingers.

“No the other just-let me.” Hyunwoo got even closer and brushed the flour off his cheek.

“Is-is it gone?”

“No its still everywhere I just smudged it more.” He joked.

“You little shit-“ Kihyun was ready to throw hands then.

“Oho don't curse! not in front of our kid.” Hyunwoo tried to cover his mouth but Kihyun pushed him away and Hyunwoo almost tripped over his own feet, losing balance but Kihyun caught him in a tight embrace on time.

“God you are so clumsy, you're lucky I keep saving you from accidents and fill up the fridge otherwise you'd be so screwed by living here alone, papa Bear.”

Being so close made Hyunwoo all warm and fuzzy and it felt so right to be so close to Kihyun so he blurted his thought suddenly “Yet you care so much anyway.. thats why I like you.”

“YOU WHAT.” Kihyun stepped back and lost his balance because of the chair situated behind him and fell on his ass.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Hyunwoo rushed to help him up but Kihyun refused the offered hand.

“Define okay when you just..did you just confess _to me_? Or am I hearing things?” The man on the ground questioned.

“Ugh uh kinda did yea sorry its can we forget it ever-“

“Oh no no mister! We are not forgetting anything!” Kihyun huffed, stood up quickly and took his hand. “Me? You like me? Really _me_?” Kihyun asked him, his eyes soft with a small smile.

Hyunwoo's actions were pretty obvious towards him in the past weeks, at least Hoseok pointed it out last time he was visiting. And there was no point to lie to himself anymore when Kihyun just looked at him _like that. “_ Yes. You, _really you.”_

Kihyun's smile got wider. “Hm..even though you were not really making a good first impression on me I _really_ do like you too.”

“Yea sorry..” Hyunwoo apologized again before he caught on what Kihyun really said “wait what.”

Kihyun scoffed now. “I like you too! So please stop apologizing and just kiss me already!”  
  


And that he did.

Bernie felt happy that his wish,(that he didn't have to choose the bed on which he would sleep for the night), came true! It was so nice that he didn't even mind sleeping on a brand new dog bed they bought for him when Kihyun took away his favorite spot to sleep at, which was Hyunwoo’s bed.

Hyunwoo started to write his first book once again, this time finally feeling more motivated than ever, he enthusiastically wrote every night and usually fell asleep around 2am with his glasses on. Kihyun made sure to put them down, he was usually working on his notebook on the couch when he had a good view on the older to make sure to wake him up when he fell asleep and drag him to bed. 

Hyunwoo wrote a set of funny short stories and put them all together in order in one chaptered story. It was a story inspired by the rainy day when his lonely life changed thanks to a special dog. Hyunwoo, after discussing the matter with Kihyun that saw the potencial after finishing reading the piece to become a bestseller right away, wrote it under pseudonym so he could still stay as the quiet bookstore owner not disturbed by crowds, if the book really became successful. 

Kihyun felt teary reading the finished piece, Hyunwoo wrote out all the emotions so well and later Kihyun was the one assigned to help translate it into english version. The book turned out to be a bestseller in many countries. 

Despite not such a friendly start It was a perfect match for all the three of them, that lived now together in _their house_.

~

**_The end_**

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here it means you read the whole thing! Or scrolled down to scold me in comments. Either way thank you and please really feel free to come tear me down in the comments why do I always intend to write short story and slip mymy somebody slap me next time I find another idea.
> 
> Find me on twitter @ Sasanka_27


End file.
